One Way Out
by iThinkUnicornsKickArse
Summary: What i would've liked to see happen in the last two episodes of season 4. Silas discoverd Bonnie's plan to try and contact Qetsiyah and is now forcing her to drop the veil on her graduation day of all things. There's just one party Silas hasn't considered in his full proof plan, a ghost with only one way out of hell. Rated M for language and Kennett smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this story follows the series up until the last couple of episodes. Silas has discovered Bonnie's plan and has basically threatened her into agreeing to drop the veil. The veil is partially down within the expression triangle. Hope you enjoy this alternative to what we witnessed at the end of the last episode.**

**p.s. sorry had a little mistake with chapter 3 (uploaded wrong story) it's fixed now, sorry about that.**

**Also story is inspired by Chvrches song recover, check it out it's awesome.**

Kol ripped the wooden flag pole from its holder and snapped it over his knee advancing towards the crowd with intent. He quickly scanned the crowd, eyes coming to rest on jet black hair. With a flash he was crouching in the row behind his acquired target. "Miss me darling?" he snarled out, shoving the broken pole deep into Damon's back millimetres from his heart.

"What…. Do…. You…..want" Damon breathed out between gasps of pain.

"Tell me where I can find Silas and the witch" Kol let Damon know he meant business, inching the wooden point closer to his heart.

The pain was unbearable, he could feel the shards of wood scratching at his heart, but they had all agreed that they had to get rid of Silas and the only way of doing that was letting Silas guide Bonnie through the spell to drop the veil, take the cure and die. The fact that every other supernatural being would be back as well was a slight 'side effect' to their plan. Damon though was feeling the full brunt of one side effect at this moment.

"Why would I do that?" he choked out bravely.

Kol followed his gaze to the stage seeing the doppelganger walk up to accept her certificate. A sneer grew upon his face. "Because if you don't I'll shove the other end into your precious little vampire" Kol twirled the other piece of the broken pole between his fingers for Damon to see.

"Fine" he didn't want to find out if Kol was only bluffing, he knew he was mad enough to follow through with his threats, "they're in the basement of the school" he finished, giving up Bonnie's location.

Kol gave him a wide smile, "see that wasn't so hard was it sweetheart" Kol said as he shoved the other end of the pole into Damon's leg.

* * *

Kol knew he only had one shot at this. Testing the ground with a carefully placed foot Kol stepped into the cave. He could hear Silas's voice coaxing what he assumed was the Bennett witch. Taking another tentative step, it was safe to assume no harm was going to come to him. Silas obviously underestimated the power of his former flame.

Rushing through the tunnel to where it opened up into a cavernous room. Kol saw Silas had his back to him, he could hear the deep voice reverberating around the cave, slowly coaxing the witch through the ritual.

His eyes focused on the Bennett witch, she was clutching Silas's tombstone between her hands he could see dark red blood beginning to ooze out of it. Even though she faced him he could tell she was caught in a trance her eyes washed white, black veins raising to the surface of her skin. He had seen the same look on a handful of witches over the years, Kol had no doubt that this witch was fully immersed in her expression magic.

Kol pulled the blood red, glass stake from his back pocket as he thought of all the closing sentiments he could impart on Silas before ending him. But if previous experiences had taught him anything, it was not to underestimate his opponent. Kol drove the stake with all his might into Silas's back, hearing a loud gasp escape from Silas's lips at the moment it pierced the back of his heart.

Kol quickly moved in front of Silas to enjoy watching the stake take effect, ending his immortality, what he saw was only a pathetic shell of a man. Grabbing the vial from Silas's weakening grip, he leaned in to say the one thing he knew Silas would hate to hear as he took his last breath, "Qetsiyah sends her love", and he saw the brief recognition of his words in Silas's eyes before they glazed over.

Completely lost in satisfaction at being the one to kill the first immortal being Kol had completely forgotten the other reason he'd come here until he heard the witch behind him continuing her chant in Aramaic. "Shit she's still going to drop the veil".

Turning to the witch he saw she now had her eyes closed in concentration, still holding the tombstone between her hands, blood was now pooling on the floor below it. The once still air in the cave began to whip around them, Kol felt like he was in the eye of a storm. He had been around witches long enough to know the signs of when a spell was reaching completion and judging by the way things were going he had moments to spare before Bonnie completely dropped the veil and Silas would be back to extract his revenge on him.

Wasting no time he downed the contents of the vial in one shot, Kol choked as it burned down the back of his throat. Now he just had to stop the witch before the cure would take effect.

Forcing the tombstone from Bonnie's tight grip, he threw it at the stone wall shattering it into a thousand pieces. Bonnie's chanting didn't even falter though, was he too late he thought? He could see she was still clutching onto something in her right hand. He tried to pry her hand open but she wouldn't relinquish her firm grip on whatever it was she was holding.

Quickly he tried a different tact. Grabbing the witch by both shoulders he shouted into her ear to be heard above the roaring wind "Stop, Silas is dead" the brief lapse in Bonnie's concentration was all he needed ripping the object out of her hand. Holding it up he recognised the talisman as Qetsiyah's, taking no chances Kol let it drop to the floor and smashed it under his boot.

He was starting to have trouble standing up, still clutching onto Bonnie's shoulders for support. His vision was blurring in and out but he could see her pupils change from white to a warm forest green, it was the colour of success, he had done it.

His breath was starting to catch in his throat, struggling to find air. "Kol!" he could see her lips move but there was only a loud ringing in his ears. Then it all went clear, his vision was crisp, he could hear the water dropping into a small puddle in the back corner of the cave, smell Silas's dried blood under his fingernails. "Kol, what have you done?" Seeing Bonnie's confused face in front of him, he felt his heart beat for a moment. Then everything went black as he felt his legs give out from under him, hitting the dirt hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie took in the scene before her; Silas's charred body lay face down in the dirt, a large ruby red stake protruding from his back. Shards of her talisman lay at her feet along with Kol's lifeless body.

She nudged his body with her foot, he wasn't burnt or desiccated, she could see no wounds but there were no signs of life coming from him either. Without warning tears began streaming down her face, collapsing to her knees in exhaustion. She was relieved that Silas was dead but the unexplained body before her meant it was more than likely she had succeeded in dropping the veil, which meant chaos was about to ensue. Her thoughts were interrupted as Kol awoke suddenly at her feet gasping for air.

He struggled to lift himself up, clutching at his side he could feel bruising in his ribs where he had contacted with the ground. "Kol?!" He looked up into the witch's eyes. "The one and only" he tried a smirk but his ribs hurt too much to pull it off. "What the hell happened, did I drop the veil?" Bonnie dried her eyes with the back of her sleeve and watched wide eyed as Kol struggled to stand up.

"I certainly hope not" Kol struggled to find his balance and had to resort to leaning against the cave wall as he steadied himself.

"Then how is it that you're here and what the hell happened to Silas" Bonnie was beyond baffled none of this was making any sense.

"Unlike you and your foolish friends, I put my knowledge of Silas's story to good use and found a way to not only end Silas but also a little loophole that would allow me to come back to this world I love so much" he smiled pleased at his success.

"But how? How did you kill Silas I thought he was immortal?" Bonnie shook her head in disbelief, none of this was making sense, was she hallucinating again?

Kol was sick of her silly questions, but there was one thing he'd been waiting to say for a while now "All I was trying to do was stop Silas from being raise so hell on earth wouldn't be unleashed, but your little friends decided to kill me instead, sending me to spend eternity trapped in a place with every other dead supernatural being. Can you even imagine what that would be like little witch?" he took two steps towards her, breathing into her face. "Cause that's where you're going when you meet your untimely end" Spitting the last word into her face.

Bonnie took a step back and hit the edge of the cave wall. Feeling trapped she used what little remaining strength she had left to send a migraine his way. Kol only stood there unmoved by her actions.

Kol could see her concentrating as he felt the wind begin to stir again. He'd seen that look once before when he'd last met the Bennett witch in the hallway of her high school. Realising what she was trying to do and feeling no affect he let out a small chuckle. "You really have no idea, do you witch?"

Hearing the tone change in his voice, Bonnie began to relax realising he wasn't going to harm her and took a step forward to show she was no longer scared. "Why don't you explain it to me then", she said to him, raising her chin in what she hoped was a look of defiance "and the name's Bonnie".

"You see…Bonnie", he said trying out her name on his lips, "on the other side there is really only one person that doesn't want to see Silas succeed" he paused to let his words sink in, seeing if she could figure it out.

"Qetsiyah" Bonnie's eyes widened as the pieces began to fall into place.

"Very good, darling" impressed she had worked it out so quickly. "So the first thing I did when your little gang's plan to kill me worked out so well, was to use my witchy connections to find her and let me tell you hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. She has spent eons trying to find a way to kill Silas and lucky for me she found one" he walked over and pulled the stake from Silas's back "A little present from Qetsiyah" he announced proudly raising the stake for her to see.

"And so, for doing Qetsiyah's bidding she just what, let you stay here?"

"No, no no. You are forgetting one other little player in Silas's plan" he tapped his finger on his temple, hoping she'd use her brain so he didn't have to spell it out.

It suddenly dawned on Bonnie, she glanced over to where Kol's body had been lying on the floor and could now see the small glass container empty. "You took the cure?!" Bonnie's voice rose in shock.

"Well yes, Qetsiyah told me that taking it would cement my foothold in this world, well at least that's what she wanted me to believe. I wasn't quite sure if she was telling the truth but it was a gamble I was willing to take" he explained with a simple shrug.

"So you're human now?" Bonnie concluded, which was obviously why her vampire migraine trick didn't work on him.

"Yes slight downside I admit, but the alternative is slightly worse" Kol no longer fancied spending his day in idle chit chat, he had things to do, one in particular.

"Where are you going?"

"To find a vampire I can trust enough to turn me, I'm sick of feeling fragile and pathetic"

"What makes you think you'll be able to find one? Everyone that you sired is dead, your brothers have left for New Orleans and Rebekah will kill you when she finds out you took her precious cure". Bonnie shouted after him.

Kol turned and eyed the witch suspiciously. "It's touching that you are so concerned about me little one, when it seems you have bigger problems of your own"


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie sent the gang a quick text as she left the cave

-Silas is dead, Veil is still up.

She received numerous responses but the only person who bothered to call her to see if she was ok was Caroline.

"Hey Care" Bonnie answered the call.

"Bonnie, you did it. Are you ok, no one has seen you since."

"I'm fine Care just a little tired"

"Well I was going to head over to our graduation party at the Grill but I think I'll come by yours just to make sure"

"Really Care, don't bother, I'm fine I swear, I just need to get some sleep".

Caroline was a little dubious as Bonnie had exaggerated about just how fine she was before, but she wanted her friend to trust her enough to tell her the truth and pushing the issue with Bonnie wasn't going to get that trust.

"Fine if you say so, but give me a call if you feel ill or need someone to talk to, or for any reason ok"

"Ok I will, say hi to the gang for me"

Bonnie pressed the end call button on her phone and collapsed onto her couch. She really wasn't in the mood to see any of her friends, even though they had reason to celebrate all she felt was emptiness and pain. After today's events she was completely drained, her body felt weighed down by an ever present darkness. It had been getting stronger in the past few weeks but today it felt like it was suffocating her. Bonnie shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, she'd be ok, all she needed to do was get some rest and she'd feel better.

Just as she was about to close her eyes, she heard a loud knock at her front door. Great Bonnie muttered as she pried herself from the couch. The last thing she wanted was unwelcomed guests, which included everyone at the moment.

Opening the door she saw the last person she wanted to see standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked him coldly.

Kol leant up against her door frame "Maybe you were right, I can't trust anyone and it's proving quite difficult to adjust to my current ….. situation".

"Still, what are you doing here?" Bonnie couldn't see how Kol's human dilemma had anything to do with her.

"I've come to offer my services in exchange for food and a roof over my head till I work this all out" Kol announced as he pushed past Bonnie welcoming himself into her house.

"Just come in make yourself at home" Bonnie said sarcastically as she shut the door. Turning to the lounge room only to find Kol kicked back on her couch feet up on the coffee table. Bonnie could only roll her eyes, of course he would take her words at face value.

"I'm really not in the mood for visitors at the moment, let alone a house guest. So please tell me why I should even entertain the idea of helping you" Bonnie crossed her arms across her chest, her eyes fixed on Kol with a bitter stare.

"You need me right now just as much as I need you" Kol replied with a smirk.

"Please, you're kidding right" Bonnie could handle herself just fine, and she certainly didn't need Kol.

Kol stood up to his full height and moved to stand over Bonnie with no respect for her personal space. Bonnie noted as she craned her neck to meet his eyes that he may no longer be an original vampire but he still had an air of intimidation about him.

"Denial, denial, denial" Kol repeated as he shook his head in disgust. "You my darling may have yourself and everyone else convinced but deep down you really know the truth" pointing a hard finger into her chest "the expression is consuming you and you have no idea how to stop it".

Bonnie's mouth dropped open, what she had been battling to come to terms with since trying to drop the veil, he had pinpointed in two seconds.

"What could you possibly know about dealing with expression magic?"

"You're asking the wrong questions beautiful, it's not what but rather who" "Over the years I've witnessed many witches battling with expression but know of only three who have ever made it out the other side. All of whom are long since dead but one did tell me how she managed it".

All this bullshit Kol was spinning about witches dying from too much expression magic was the last thing she needed to hear. "I don't need help and certainly not from the likes of you, You don't know me, you don't know anything about me. Get out of my house". She was screaming at him now.

"Fine, fine" Kol raised his hands defensively as he made his way out the front door. "But cast your mind back a few months Bonnie, remember when you all thought I knew nothing about Silas, didn't that work out just great for all of you".

Bonnie slammed the door in his face.

Bonnie opened the back door to take out the trash and was met with the sight of Kol sitting on her back porch, smashing his hand into the concrete over and over.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bonnie asked exasperated, thinking she was never going to be rid of him.

"Enjoying the only sense I have that has improved since I'm human" Kol answered keeping his eyes focused on his bruised and bleeding hand as he slammed it into the ground again.

As much as she disliked Kol it was still disturbing to see him hurting himself. She dropped the trash and came to sit down beside him, catching his hand easily as he tried to force it into the ground again. "Hey stop that".

Kol turned to her with a desperate look in his sad eyes. "All my senses are dulled; it feels like I'm trapped in a bubble. Everything is a struggle, I could only hear you once you came outside, my vision isn't as sharp as it was, like everything is softer" Kol took his hand from Bonnie's and eyed the blood dripping between his fingers. "I can't even smell my own blood, it just tastes metallic now" he concluded after licking a droplet from his injured hand.

"Well that's a real shame you don't enjoy the taste of blood anymore, but can you move your pity party from my back doorstep" Bonnie said angrily as she got back up. She wasn't going to hang around and listen to Kol whinge about no longer being a vampire. There were a handful of people she could think of off the top of her head that deserved that cure more than Kol.

"Bonnie, please don't make me beg. I can help you and even though you don't want to accept it, you know deep down I'm your only hope right now"

Bonnie weighed up her options, allowing Kol to stay under her roof was a small price to pay if he really did know a way to help her deal with her expression magic. She was pretty sure would find out soon enough if he was telling the truth or not. And if it did turn out he was full of lies she could just kick him out.

"Fine, come on then", she said with a wave of her hand, indicating for him to come inside. She just hoped she wasn't going to regret her decision.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie tended to Kol's injured hand running it under the cold tap, trying to wash the now dried blood off. "So tell me more about this witch you knew" she smiled trying to get some answers out of him.

"Xanthia? We were friends back in the 20's, by the time I met her she was already dabbling with expression magic", a smile coming to his lips as he remembered his old friend.

Kol kept his eyes on Bonnie as she moved to search the cupboards. Finding what she was after, she returned to him gently taking his hand and began to wrap a bandage over the broken skin. "The more she used it; I began to notice changes in her" he continued his story, looking down at her fingers as they expertly worked the material around his hand.

"Like what?" She questioned looking up to him as she narrowed her eyes at his. Bonnie wanted to see if Kol was really telling the truth and if her experience with expression had any similarities to his story.

"Like after ever spell she would become distant, avoiding everyone. At first it would last only hours but as time went on it would turn into days, sometimes weeks. And the more she used expression, the greater her need became to use it all the time. It was like there was a darkness inside of her that was slowly consuming her. Her judgment became skewed, physically she changed as well. Dark veins that appeared on her skin during the spell no longer disappeared and she thought that the solution to every problem was expression." His eyes turned sad as he remembered all the pain he witnessed Xanthia had to go through.

"I know you're not that far gone Bonnie, but I can see that you're heading in that direction and way too fast". Bonnie could see the concerned look in his eyes and it was too much to bear.

"Maybe" She answered dropping her head down, more sure than she was willing to lead on.

Kol lifted up his uninjured hand, tucking the few stray strands of hair, which had fallen across her face, behind her ear. "How is it that none of your friends know about it?"

Bonnie considered his question thoughtfully before shrugging it off with a raise of her shoulders, "I don't know, I guess I hide it well".

Kol loved the feeling he got when his fingers met her skin. He couldn't help himself; he wanted to feel that buzz again. Taking her chin in his hand he brought her head up so he could look into those mysterious green eyes. He'd never seen such mesmerizing eyes before, he felt he could stare at them for days and still not know their real colour. "I noticed" he said with intent.

Bonnie could feel goose bumps beginning to rise up the back of her neck under Kol's piercing stare. How was it that this once original vampire could see her pain and struggle after knowing her for barely a day whilst her best friends were completely clueless? There was something about Kol, the few times she'd been around him she felt a strange pull towards him and she could feel it now as she looked into those dark eyes. Breaking the stare she could no longer hold she moved her focus back to bandaging his hand.

Fixing the tail end of the bandage into place with a clip she felt strong enough to look up into those all-knowing eyes, "there all done" she said proudly with a smile.

Kol only gave a small smile in response. Now that all contact was broken he craved it even more. Closing the gap between them with a small step he lowered his head brushing his lips up against hers "thank you" he whispered against them. He left his lips resting against hers, waiting to see if she would respond.

The heat Bonnie felt rushing through her veins at his touch was electrifying. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. The fact that she hardly knew Kol didn't matter; all she wanted was to feel something other than pain and darkness, even for a moment and he was giving her this chance.

Bonnie grabbed at his shoulders with both hands and sucked on his bottom lip for one sweet second. That was all the encouragement Kol needed, reaching his hands around to grab her under her ass and lift her up to his height as he responded hungrily to Bonnie's lips.

As Kol lifted her up Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist for support as her hands ran from his shoulders up to the back of his neck bringing his head down closer to hers so she could kiss him harder.

Bonnie stopped their heated kiss for a breath. Neither wanting to break contact they left their lips softly pressed together as they breathed in each other's breath. "The couch", Bonnie managed to breathe out in the brief pause.

Kol moved them over to Bonnie's couch, pressing his whole body on top of hers as he laid her down. Bringing his lips back down to resume where they'd left off. Bonnie had ignited a fire inside of him that was now burning out of control and he loved every second of it.

Bonnie could feel him, hard, through his jeans as he lay on top of her. She wrapped her leg around his thigh pulling him closer, imagining what it would feel like to have him thrusting deep inside of her. She kissed him back even harder, pushing her tongue into his mouth, both of them jockeying back and forth for control.

Kol gasped at her neediness and pulled away to remove his shirt as quickly as possible. Kol watched the disappointment in her eyes, as he removed his lips from hers, quickly turn to lust. He tried to return to her lips but was stopped short by Bonnie's hands against his bare chest.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she watched Kol rip his shirt off over his head. She wanted to admire his body for longer and when she saw him lowering back to her she stopped him with both hands pressed firmly against his fine chest. Running her fingers slowly down each defined muscle of his torso, Bonnie liked what she saw.

Her fingers finally came to rest on the hem of his jeans. A smile played across her lips as she slowly worked at undoing his belt buckle. Kol was tempted to help her with the task but he much preferred to watch.

Bonnie had his belt removed and was now working on his top button. He couldn't stand it any longer, standing up quickly and pulling Bonnie off the couch with him. He had her top removed in seconds.

Running his fingers down her back he could feel her skin burning under his touch. Unhooking her bra as his fingers trailed past the clasp. She stood now before him half naked, running his eyes up and down her body he tried to memorise every curve. He saw a blush begin to rise in her cheeks as he hooked his thumbs into the belt loops of her jeans and pulled her tight against his chest. This is what he needed, her bare skin pressed against his, an intense heat burning between them.

He licked his lips, turning his head to whispering in Bonnie's ear "God Bonnie you're beautiful". Starting a trail of kisses that ran from her ear down to her neck he paused as he reached the familiar position. Although he no longer felt the urge to drink blood, he gave Bonnie a little nip for old time sake as he sucked at her skin, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

Bonnie was so caught up in the thrill of Kol sucking at her neck that she barely registered his thumbs pushing at the waist band of her jeans sliding them easily over her hips. Before she knew it his hand was inside her pants, Kol stroked and flicked her clit before dipping a finger into her wetness, she couldn't stop the cry from escaping her lips as he added another. Silencing her moans with his mouth, as he stroked his fingers in and out of her with expertise.

Two could play at this game Bonnie thought as she finally worked the buttons loose on his jeans. His erection no longer contained sprang forth into her open palm. Bonnie began to stroke her hand along his smooth hard shaft from the base to the tip. Hearing a guttural moan escape his lips at her touch, Bonnie smiled in satisfaction.

"I'm afraid I'm not as good as I used to be" Kol warned, he hadn't performed this act as a human in a very, very long time.

"Stop talking" Bonnie had only one need right now and the only thing that was going to satisfy it was to feel him deep inside of her. Bonnie pushed Kol hard with both hands back down to the couch, so she could straddle his hips.

Bonnie caught her lip between her teeth as she felt him entering her with one smooth long thrust. She suddenly felt whole, the emptiness she had felt over the past few months was slowly slipping away.

Kol kept a tight hold on Bonnie's ass as she rode him, using his hold to help her pound down on his cock. As she upped the tempo he could feel his heart begin to beat out of control.

Kol couldn't remember anything ever feeling so good as Bonnie's warmth radiated around him. He was experiencing a sensory overload but unlike when he was a vampire and he let his emotions in no guilt or pain flooded his mind as well. As a human it was only pleasure he felt right now.

Kol wanted to take back control and pinned Bonnie down on the couch. Placing his hand on her hip he used the leverage to slide out of her ever so tortuously slow and then back in again, over and over again gradually increasing the speed until he could feel her tiny muscles convulsing around his shaft so fast that he almost came.

Bonnie was teetering on the edge, thrusting up with her hips to match Kol's pace. Bonnie closed her eyes in pleasure. Kol groaned out as he was able to thrust deeper in response to her movements. Opening her eyes again she could see the desire on his face. "Go deeper" she pleaded as he griped at her hip allowing him to slide into her another inch.

He felt her whole body shudder and her nails digging into his shoulder blades as she came. He was only seconds away as he gave one final thrust. His voice was husky and restrained, as Kol uttered hotly against her ear "fuck" as he came.

Neither of them said a word as they just took comfort in their embrace, falling asleep content at having their needs fulfilled.

Bonnie woke early the next morning to find herself wrapped in Kol's arms on her couch. Disentangling herself from his hold she got up and got dressed, knowing now what she needed to do. Finding one of the vials of Klaus's blood Caroline had managed to secure from the hybrid before he left for New Orleans she placed it in an envelope with a note she quickly scrawled out. Sealing the envelope and marking it with Kol's name she left it beside him on the couch before walking out the door.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Ok so i've kind of left it open for a sequel if enough people like it, so if you enjoyed it please send your love by reviewing, fav or following.**

**I've been writing this story for the last week and neglecting my other story, but will be getting back to updating that soon.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read.**


End file.
